


sad goodbye.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [58]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin rushed to the hospital when he heard about Shmi’s accident, getting choked up when he learned how serious her injuries were.or:  Anakin suffers the loss of the only family he's ever had, but then he realizes that he still has Padmé.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	sad goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> day 58, drabble 58.
> 
> Prompt 058 - end.

Anakin rushed to the hospital when he heard about Shmi’s accident, getting choked up when he learned how serious her injuries were. She died while Anakin held her hand, and even after she was gone, he refused to let go. When Padmé arrived, Anakin went immediately into her arms and cried harder than he’d ever cried before. Shmi had been all that Anakin had as a child, but as Padmé whispered calming, soothing words to him, he was reminded that Shmi was no longer everything Anakin had. He had Padmé now and she would be there till the very end.


End file.
